River Bathing
by NewMusic098
Summary: Natsu and Lina went to gather some food and firewood when their group got hopelessly lost. NatsuxLina read "Dragon Hunt" to catch up... rated M for Lemon.. :P Disclaimer added...


**River Bathing**

**NatsuxLina**

**If ya'll wonderin who the F- Lina is,you should read my story "Dragon Hunt"...**

**This is just a scene that happened to them in Chapter 5...**

**Rated M for Lemon**

**Disclaimer: I am not being held against my will to say this. *glances at Erza* I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Natsu was with Lina foreging in the woods. The group got hopelessly lost and is now resting on a clearing by the river. They volunteered to get food and firewood while the rest are setting up camp. Lina was carrying a basket to put some fruit and spices on,while Natsu gets firewood and hunts for meat.

"Hey Natsu," Lina called out. "I found some nice firewood here. You want me to get it for you?"

"No thanks,I got it." he said slowly going to where Lina was.

Lina gave him a pout. "But you already have a bunch of it in your hands." she pointed out. "I wouldn't mind taking some of the load off you."

Natsu gave her a grin and said, "Don't worry,I got thi-whoa!" he couldn't finish his sentence when he lost his balance on a slippery rock and fell to a river.

"Natsu!" she yelled. She reached out and tried to grab his hand but he dragged her down instead. They were both headed straight to the river. When they landed,Natsu broke Lina's fall and was half-submerged in the water.

"Relax." Natsu whispered to the panicking brunette. "The river isn't deep here. It's perfect for a bath,right?"

Lina's eye twitched. "Are you saying I need a bath?" she said as she smacked his head. Natsu whimpered and rubbed the spot that she hit.

"Not that... I mean,you smell real nice_._" Natsu said as he sniffed his partner. Lina's face became flushed with pink when he did that.

"Is that right?" Lina asked.

Natsu balanced on one arm underwater and said, "Really,really nice."

He then put his other hand on Lina's head and pulled her closer for a kiss. Lina happily responded. She opened her mouth slightly and Natsu plunged his tongue inside her. He explored the hot wetness of her mouth,the unique taste that was hers and hers alone and got her to return the favor. Their tongues danced with one another,each happily awaiting the other's next move.

Lina gave into her urges first when she pulled Natsu out of the water changing their positions. It's now him on top. She tugged at his shirt to deepen the kiss,until they broke out to catch their breath.

"This isn't right." She said while breathing heavily. "We're out here in the open and I-" she was cut off when Natsu pressed her lips against hers.

"I don't have enough willpower to control myself anymore." he said. "So unless you give me this,I might attack you in front of everyone." He gave her a smirk. She was as red as an apple.

"R-right..." she said nervously. "Though,you know this is my first time,right?" she asked.

"I know." Natsu nodded. "So this is the day I make you mine." he grinned. "I'll make sure you don't regret even a second of it."

Lina gave in to his words and she laid back,feeling the river current and let her hair sway with the river.

* * *

Their bodies were wet and Lina's brown hair danced in the water,swaying each movement with the gentle river current. Natsu removed his shirt and threw it on a rock where they saw the basket had landed. He then attacked her throat,lapping his tongue and kissing it. She moaned out of pleasure and hugged him tight. She didn't want him to let go. He began to trail kiss from her throat up to the top of her chest. Then he made his way to Lina's Fairy Tail mark located in her neck and lightly nipped it. He can feel her nails digging into him lightly. He removed Lina's tank top slowly,teasing her in the process. He pulled it while kissing and lapping around her neck. When he removed the top,he was awe-struck at the sight of two softs mounds were revealed covered by a bra. He pulled out the top and threw it near the basket. He began trail kissing on Lina's stomach and ocassionally dip his tongue on her bellybutton. She pulled on Natsu's hair and held onto his shoulder. He uclasped her bra and licked one nipple while he teased and played with the other one with his hand. Lina threw her bra with her top. Then Natsu bit one nipple gently and cupped her other breast with his hand.

He slowly removed his trousers and threw it on the rock. He saw Lina removing her skirt when he grabbed her hand and growled low. She took it as a warning and stopped removing her skirt to allow him to remove it for her. She was getting annoyed about his constant pampering,but she couldn't care less at the moment. Natsu could smell Lina's wetness mixing with the riverwater. The smell engulfed her whole body as it was half-sunken already. This enticed him to work faster. He removed her skirt with ease and revealed her panties. He curled his tongue on the fabric,licking away the moistness from it. Lina moaned and reached for Natsu's hair,pulling and tugging while he does his work. Finally,he removed his boxers,exposing the pink-headed length that hid in there all this time.

"That's supposed to be inside me?" Lina gawked. "There's no way! That thing is too big."

Natsu smirked and said, "You'd be surprised that it can and will fit in you."

Lina stopped arguing and let him continue. He removed her panties,and threw it to land with his boxers. Natsu firmly placed his length in front of her entrance and looked at her with concern.

"I don't want to hurt you. This is your last chance to stop me." he warned.

Lina's soft emerald eyes,now filled with passion and lust looked at him and said, "I trust you. You wouldn't hurt me. I'd smack you in the head if you did that." she said laughing. "I love you Natsu,and I'm doing this because I want to."

"But this is your first time,and I don't want to make you afraid of it." he concerned.

"Then stop making me wait. It's a real turn-off you know that?" she giggled. Natsu understood and pushed his head lightly just to be inside her. She bit her lip to hold back a scream,but she nodded for him to continue. As he got deeper and deeper,Lina couldn't take it and screamed.

"The worst part's going to over soon." he said. Then when he was fully inside,he let her adjust to the length and size. After that,he slowly pulled out. Lina could only feel a little bit of pain that was always overridden with pleasure. He got faster and she held onto his shoulders. He let his dragonic instinct take over and pounded her mercilessly. Even with him out of control,Lina could only feel little pain because of the water. She moaned and Natsu growled ferociously. He lifted Lina up and attacked her neck again. He thrust in and out,without stopping to look at his partner.

"Natsu!" she cried after experiencing her first orgasm. Natsu could feel the walls in her clamping down on him,but that didn't slow him down. He slowed down a bit then went fast again. He made her release twice. Lina was already flushed and tired but he didn't let off.

Finally,with a loud roar,and a moan from Lina,they both came at the same time. Natsu filled her squirt by squirt, then he walked over to the river's edge carrying Lina and collapsed from exhaustion. Regaining his senses,he turned to his partner with concern in mind. Lina pulled him closer and kissed him.

"That was the most fun I ever had!" she exclaimed. Natsu grinned happily when he heard those words.

"Glad you liked it. Now come on,it's almost sun down and we haven't returned to camp yet." he said as he grabbed her clothes and gave it to her.

"I think I'm gonna have a hard time explaining this." she pointed at the brown mixed with her white Fairy Tail mark.

"Just do your repair magic or whatever. Then maybe I can plant a permanent one on you someday." he said with a grin.

She leaned on his chest and hugged him by the waist. "I love you,Natsu."

"Love you too,Lina."

They picked up their things,hunted down more food,then headed back.

* * *

_And when they got back, Lina didn't have a scratch on her. From then on,it was their little secret. ^_^_

**Hope you enjoyed it! Read and Review!**


End file.
